The Price of Loyalty
by SilentNinja
Summary: Zhao Yun's POV after Liu Bei's death. The bond of a lord and his retainer lives on in the memory. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3k.

The Price of Loyalty

* * *

At Jiang Zhou…

It's not his home, it never was, but to find a place to live, Shu is practically the home to his sons. Why is he still in this bland place? His lord's army is station here and becomes Emperor even when there have been some opposing his lord to take the coronation. For eighteen years, he believed the Imperial Uncle can ensure the dynasty will be restored and the former Han emperor will no longer continue to corner himself around the Cao family as their puppet.

Imperial Uncle, such an empty title the majority was deafening. The Han Dynasty, such a dynasty ignored by seeds of ambitious benefactors since dawn of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He couldn't be more wrong after Liu Bei's testimony in his claims as the King of Han Zhong, now that same man is going to war against Wu for the death of Guan Yu. That's the very same man he once consider him his 'friend'. The same man who trusted him when he joined Gongsun Zan. The same man who couldn't protect his own family let alone abandon his son Liu Chan at Chang Ban.

After all those years, his lord just didn't give him a chance. He watched over his lord's family; take care of mediocre jobs, and counseling. Zhuge Liang, Ma Liang, Jiang Wan, Dong Yun, Fei Yi, Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, Qin Mo, Fei Shi, Li Yan can take care of such civil matters, but why is his underestimating his true potential as a military commander? One time, just one time he act as commanding Huang Zhong's unit after the latter had never return then Cao Cao arrives endangering the life of the Han Zhong war hero he tried his best to save and defeat Cao Cao. Did Liu Bei believe Zhao Yun is truly capable of that kind of accomplishment? "_Zhao Yun's bravery is by and by_" Liu Bei never beaten Cao Cao in person on the battlefield. The now called Wei troops flee before a real conflict between two major powers can happen.

One major victory overshadows a major defeat. His lord is dead now, grieving too much on Yi Ling's defeat and unable to avenge the death of Guan Yu. This decimation continues to plague Shu for years to come. Liu Bei is the only reason he's loyal to the Han. His son tries to recover that loyalty to his officers now serving his son as their emperor. It must be hard for everyone, it wasn't meant to be….

"Father, Tong visiting the Zhuges again," Zhao Guang frowned when he said.

How can he look into his son? They weren't supposed to be born yet. Not in this terrifying period, but that's what his lord wanted. A family, he doesn't want a family, yet Liu Bei wants him to raise a family and see what it's like to have a family, a family in a chaotic time. He's been watching Liu Bei's own family and raising his own. Does that signify his goal in life as a loyal retainer? His lord been manipulating his lifelong goal to restore the Han dynasty, can you see how hard his lord's death bring him. If this is betrayal, then he doesn't know why he called that man his 'friend' his big brother.

"Are you going to join with him, my son?" Zhao Yun asked. Happier times are clouded by reality; his son is getting a glimpse of that reality. His wife, did his wife spoiled his son too many times to ignoring that reality? They all enjoyed family happiness as if it were his wife and sons reality. But, now here is Zhao Yun's reality.

"No, I'm going to visit Fu Qian. He's been so depressed after his father died," Zhao Guang said.

Zhao Yun returned a short smile and nodded. Everyone must recover after the turmoil. Zhuge Liang preparing the Nanman campaign and Zhao Yun decided to stay behind. Guang should have joined the campaign to experience real war, that reality he's been living through his entire life.

Zhuge Liang….he's been all over the place. His lord had the most of his time with the acclaimed scholar who is administrating the Shu government after his death, the favorite of this kingdom and is the Prime Minister. Does it bother him if Zhuge Liang is the popular face in Shu? Nooo! However, his lord didn't expect him to have the kind of talent Zhuge Liang acquired, not until after the battle of Han Zhong. One thing Liu Bei does not know about him is accurate knowledge. That accurate knowledge did not heed his lord's judgment leading him to his demise. Did Liu Bei not believe that Shu can beat Wei and settle Wu to let the turmoil on Guan Yu's death cease? Did Liu Bei believe in him? His lord shouldn't ignore his wisdom.

Does Zhao Yun even have wisdom to begin with? What did Liu Bei see in him? He's been loyalty to the guy who's been running his tails between his legs from Cao Cao after taking part in Dong Cheng's assassination plot. How did it come to this? Gongsun Zan doesn't show the same trust Liu Bei shown, Yuan Shao doesn't give a damn and is willing to use him as a tool which is just as Liu Bei is doing after Chi Bi. Would Cao Cao do the same thing if he had joined the man who influences his own son to dethrone the Han Dynasty? Speaking of his son, he put the woman he longed to see again to death.

Why is loyalty being toyed with by ambition? Ambition made men into conquerors. Liu Bei could have show his true colors earlier before he reunite with him at Ye. If he made up his mine reuniting with his lord and return to his acenstral home, he will be safe from this terrible life crisis. No he was NEVER safe to begin with….not when..when..

"Father?" He forgot his son is still standing there.

"Yes Guang, go on and visit Fu Qian. You can do anything you want and don't let Tong's way bother you," Zhao Yun sighed. He's in a bad mood since Liu Bei passed away. His younger son knew this, but still it concerns him to see his great father looking so unusually quiet.

Guang went outside and gets on his horse ready to visit his friend. Zhao Yun didn't watch him leave, but felt his son's spirit reflects his own past childhood. He was free spirited back then. He can do whatever he want while his mother stayed in town working the house.

Zhao Yun missed his mother. He missed his childhood friends who are still in the same place the Cao family controls. Does his lord not understand why the true enemy is Wei? Cao family won't stop till the entire country submits to their legislation. He stands with that man against such an ambition that engulfs the entire country, that's why he joined Liu Bei. Had he left his lord to serve Yuan Shao, the Yuan family may presumably do the same thing as the Cao family.

As he finishes his work in the office, Zhao Yun put on his white garments and prepares a few things. He will go to Liu Bei's burial site and pay his respects to his lord, even if he felt seldom betrayed, his lord was his best friend. Always was, always will ever be. That reunion at Ye would have been for nothing, but the friendship between a lord and his retainer lives on.


End file.
